Gwiazdy, krążki światła, warujace zapomnienia
by Filigranka
Summary: Zbiorek. Wokół uroczo antagonistycznych relacji Lucjusza i Artura. Miniaturki, drabble, strzępki, humor, dramat, co mi tylko przyszło do głowy (czyli absolutnie nie romans i, niestety, nie dłuższa, spójna fabuła) i nie wypaczało bardzo kanonu. Z cyklu "piszę, by zadowolić swoje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte".
1. Bogini domowego ogniska

**Varia techniczne**: prompy z 64damn-prompts na lju. Poza_ kettle_, które jest z drabblefix. Tak, nazwa cyklu może być traktowana jako... nieco tautologiczna, ale "id" i "dziecko", i "wyparte" na szczęście się nie całkiem pokrywają, dzięki czemu mamy zdanie z ładniejszą melodią.

**Varia ogólne czyli jakim cudem napisaliśmy coś do popularnego w Polsce fandomu**: fandom HP nigdy właściwie nie był moim (i to jest pewnie rodzaj ostrzeżenia). Oczywiście, coś się czasem czytało, ale rzadko i bez większego zapału, jedynie arcydzieła arcydzieł poruszały. Ale wzięło mnie nagle na relacje między Lucjuszem M. a Arturem W. Nie, nie, nie paring, paringi i romanse mnie nie bawią. Na taką dramę polityczną czy społeczną, na złośliwości w szkole, na wredne zachowania na przyjęciach, na sabotowanie w Ministerstwie, na próby przeforsowania aktów prawnych korzystnych dla danej strony, na przewały finansowe, na raniącą ironię w ramach etykiety, na zawzięte śledztwa, na napuszczanie skarbówki etc.

Fandom okazał się niedobry i nic mi takiego nie napisał, poza jednym całkiem ładnym drobiazgiem na ffnecie i jednym ładnym, ale nieskończonym, na AO3 (ale z cugu na Lucjusza, jaki we mnie przy okazji powstał, przeczytałam dwa genialne fiki i dwa całkiem dobre, więc byłabym na plus, gdybym nie obudziły w moim wewnętrznym dziecku pragnienia; wewnętrzne dziecko żyć mi teraz nie daje). Cóż więc, skoro mnie wzięło, to zbiorek powstał. Na ten moment skończony, ale do miniaturek łatwo się dopisuje, także kto wie, co przyniesie przyszłość? Zwłaszcza, że zdecydowanie za dużo tu dramy, a za mało ekonomii, prawa, skarbówki, śledztw, przewałów, wygłupów młodzieży szkolnej, publicznych dyskusji i walki na artykuły w „Proroku". Trzeba będzie nadrobić to niedopatrzenie.

**Varia o kanonie**: czytałam książki. Gdy wychodziły, ale posprawdzałam w sieci, czego byłam niepewna. Przy tej okazji po raz pierwszy ujrzałam, kto gra panów w filmach i się zdumiałam wielce.

* * *

**Bogini Domowego Ogniska**

* * *

enemy gate

I

Kiedy stanęli z nakazem rewizji w drzwiach, otworzyła im Narcyza. W jedwabnej podomce, z włosami w nieładzie, ale jakimś trafem takim nieładzie, który podkreślał piękno rysów. Z makijażem, który wydobywał kolor oczu, ale równocześnie uwypuklał bladość cery. Gruba warstwa korektora sugerowała cienie, bezsenność. Zza ramienia kobiety wynurzył się fotograf „Proroka", tłumaczący, że został na noc po wczorajszym przyjęciu.

I w jednej sekundzie Artur Weasley zrozumiał, że przyszli na próżno, ktoś w Ministerstwie sypnął.

Żurnalista nie zrobi zdjęć rewizji, nie może, ale potem – droga wolna! Jutro w gazecie, na tle porozrzucanych przedmiotów, pani Malfoy będzie wyglądała na bardzo bezbronną, zmęczoną, zaszczutą.

* * *

kettle

II

— Arturze, panowie... Witam.

Głos Malfoya był uprzejmy i chłodny, manierycznie oczyszczony z pogardy. Weasley przybywał z kilkoma funkcjonariuszami oraz nakazem rewizji.

— Kazać podać panom kawę? O tej porze człowiek jest nieprzytomny — zauważyła Narcyza — a panowie będą przecież pruć rodowe krzesła, wywalać średniowieczne tomiszcza na ziemię, przesuwać meble...

Bez cienia wyrzutu albo ironii w tonie – nie musiała się zniżać, aluzję pojęli wszyscy.

— Niestety, chyba nie mamy kawy, która odpowiadałaby... przyzwyczajeniom państwa — westchnął z idealnie zagranym zatroskaniem Lucjusz. — Nie zwykliśmy kupować najtańszego gatunku na mugolskich przecenach. Chociaż, niewątpliwie, on też ma swój urok... dla koneserów.

Artur zacisnął zęby. Zapowiadał się ciężki poranek.

* * *

acid

III

Artur najchętniej westchnąłby, ale nie chciał dawać Malfoyowi tej satysfakcji. Przeszukanie okazało się bezowocne – owszem, sekretna komnata była tam, gdzie Harry powiedział, że będzie, owszem, cuchnęła czarną magią na kilometry. Lecz była pusta, jeśli nie liczyć kilku bezużytecznych, niegroźnych gratów.

W związku z tym dalsza rewizja będzie prawdopodobnie – na pewno – równie bezskuteczna. Posiadłość rodowa, znając życie, została wyczyszczona do cna, a nim zdobędą nakazy dla pozostałych nieruchomości Malfoyów, tamci zdążą wszystko sprowadzić ponownie. Co więcej, drań na pewno złoży oficjalne zażalenie: przecież był już przeszukiwany parę miesięcy temu, czy Ministerstwo zamierza co tydzień naruszać spokój jego rodziny?

Co nie oznaczało, że Weasley zamierzał przerywać. Po pierwsze, procedury. Po drugie: skoro już wreszcie dostał to pozwolenie (cud, wziąwszy pod uwagę wpływy Lucjusza), to zamierzał je wykorzystać. Niech przynajmniej ta gadzina też ma popsuty dzień.

— Zaplanowaliśmy obiad dla znajomych na siedemnastą — głos gospodarza rozległ się dosłownie metr za jego plecami i Artur drgnął z zaskoczenia. — Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś powiedział mi, czy musimy go odwołać, czy też zdążycie skończyć te... czynności — ostatnie słowo wypowiedziano z wyraźną odrazą.

— Trudno powiedzieć. Zależy, co znajdziemy.

— Nic — absolutna pewność w tonie.

Weasley ją, niestety, podzielał, ale nie miał ochoty robić grzeczności Malfoyowi. Nie po tym, co ten łajdak zrobił Ginny.

— To się okaże i to ja zdecyduję, czy to takie „nic" — odpowiedział więc chłodno, po czym dorzucił: — Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście nie posyłali jeszcze skrzatów domowych do pracy. Możliwość mataczenia, z pewnością rozumiesz.

Oczy Lucjusza zwęziły się na sekundę, zaraz jednak mężczyzna odzyskał opanowanie.

— Oczywiście.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, zamierzając wyjść do pracowni – chwilowo faktycznie dość rozgrzebanej; na wszelki wypadek zerwali parkiet w całym domu – kiedy Artur spytał niewinnym tonem:

— Zdołaliście już zdobyć zastępstwo za Zgredka? To na pewno wielka strata dla domowego ogniska, tak zdolny skrzat, no, ale po tylu pokoleniach służby to faktycznie mu się należało – słusznieś zrobił, żeś go uwolnił...

Malfoy najpierw zastygł, potem zawrócił. Z bardzo uprzejmym wyrazem twarzy. Oho, zła wróżba pomyślał Weasley.

— Zaskakujesz mnie, Arturze. Sądziłem, że w twojej rodzinie koncept domowego skrzata jest dość... abstrakcyjnym. A oto dajesz mi rady, jak należy traktować żywy inwentarz. Czyżby jakaś podwyżka? Zapewniam cię, że wiem, jak się obchodzić ze skrzatami. Moja rodzina posiadała je od wieków, żadna z moich szanownych babek nie musiała nigdy używać różdżki, by zajmować się obejściem sama. Moja żona także nie. A twoja? Do jakiej chodzi kosmetyczki? Do którego fryzjera? Jej ulubiony projektant, uwielbiany jubiler? Porozmawiajmy, jak mąż z mężem, co zapewniamy naszym ukochanym kobietom, naszym promykom słońca, matkom naszych dzieci?

— Męża, który może śmiało patrzeć w lustro i nie dotyka jej rękoma skąpanymi po łokcie w krwi jej najbliższej rodziny albo przypadkowych, niewinnych ludzi, Lucjuszu — odparował bez namysłu rudzielec. — Przynajmniej ja zapewniam to Molly. Ty, jak rozumiem, wolisz kupować Narcyzie biżuterię?

Malfoy zrobił się blady jak ściana.

— Wypominasz mi — syknął, doszedłszy po sekundzie do siebie — to, co zrobiłem pod Imperiusem? Sądziłem, że masz więcej godności, przyzwoitości, tego osławionego miłosierdzia – ale widzę, że ulubieńcy Dumbledore'a rezerwują swoje współczucie dla szl... mugoli.

Szlag, sklął w duchu Weasley. Sam byłby gotów założyć się o swoją różdżkę, że Lucjusz służył Voldemortowi całkowicie dobrowolnie, świadomie i z rozkoszą wręcz, jednak sąd bogacza uniewinnił. Imperius, uznano. Malfoy był, w świetle prawa, wręcz ofiarą.

— Twoje podszyte zazdrością i kompleksami uprzedzania — perorował tymczasem gospodarz — nie są usprawiedliwieniem dla nękania mnie i mojej rodziny, nie powinny być – ale Ministerstwo tak nie uważa, oczywiście, Ministerstwo cały czas traktuje wszystkich czarodziejów czystej krwi jak morderców. Nachodzi się nas nad ranem, męczy nieustannymi przesłuchaniami, w każdej chwili możemy być wezwani przed aurorów, zupełnie bez powodu, tylko dlatego, że mają zły nastrój...

Czy najbardziej wpływowemu z ludzi właśnie udaje się brzmieć, jakby był dręczoną ofiarą? jęknął w myślach Artur, z czymś na kształt niechętnego podziwu wszakże. Gdyby po ich stronie stał choć jeden tak wygadany, zamożny czarodziej! Dumbledore był bohaterem i geniuszem, niewątpliwie, ale trudno go było nazwać wybitnym oratorem. Przynajmniej na co dzień.

— Muszę wracać do czynności służbowych — wtrącił Weasley najbardziej oficjalnym tonem, na jaki umiał się zdobyć. — Chyba, że chcesz przedłużyć naszą obecność w twoim domu? Do jutra rana może?

— Ministerstwo zaszczyca mnie swoją uwagą i troską — odpowiedział podobnie Lucjusz — ale moje wcześniejsze plany uniemożliwiają mi, niestety, zaproponowanie ci noclegu.

— Och, nie przejmuj się, jeżeli będzie trzeba, znajdziemy sobie kącik. Może moglibyśmy teraz zrobić sobie parę godzin odpoczynku, potem wrócić do pracy i rzeczywiście skończyć jutro... Aczkolwiek nie wiem, co wówczas z twoją kolacją. Ani zapowiadanym na pojutrze balem, zerwany parkiet utrudnia tańczenie.

Malfoy nie powiedział nic, przynajmniej nie od razu. Kiedy Artur wrócił do metodycznego wyciągania przedmiotów, ściągania obrazów, bibelotów, opukiwania ścian, machania różdżką nad każdym gwoździem, odezwał się wreszcie:

— Ledwo dostałeś odrobinkę władzy, a już ją wykorzystujesz, by pognębić nielubianych kolegów, zupełnie jak... — cichy śmiech. — Ale jestem pewien, że twojemu poczuciu wyższości moralnej to nie zaszkodzi. To Malfoyowie, więc się nie liczy, tak?

I z tą parafrazą powiedzonka śmierciożerców na ustach wyszedł, zostawiając Weasleya skamieniałego, z ręką w zakurzonym, od wieków nierozpalanym kominku.

Przeszukanie zakończono planowo, koło piętnastej. Narcyza, cała w skowronkach, zaczęła popędzać domowe skrzaty, bo „kolacja musi wspaniała, Avery podała ostatnio pieczone prosię, nie chciałabym wypaść gorzej...".


	2. Gdyby krokodyle umiały pisać

correspondence

**Gdyby krokodyle umiały pisać**

* * *

Artur obudził się powoli. Leżał w szpitalu, pamiętał, a choćby nie, białe ściany, obce łóżko i charakterystyczny zapach mikstur leczniczych by mu przypomniały. Atak Nagini. Płacząca Molly. Zaniepokojone spojrzenia kolegów. Przerażone dzieci i Harry, blady jak ściana, więcej niż przerażony.

Weasley westchnął. Powinien teraz wypoczywać, ale... co właściwie go obudziło?

— List do ciebie. — Szalonooki Moody trzymał kopertę dwoma palcami, nawet nie próbując ukryć obrzydzenia. — Od Malfoya. Z wyrazami współczucia i życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia. Bardzo konwencjonalny. Sprawdziliśmy, czym się dało, ale wygląda na to, że nie ma żadnej klątwy — auror wyglądał na rozczarowanego.

„Jasne, przecież on wiedział, że sprawdzicie", pomyślał Artur. Przez chwilę rozważał przeczytanie, ale uświadomił sobie, że gdyby pismo zawierało cokolwiek interesującego, to Moody by o tym powiedział. Na pewno przeanalizowali nie tylko każde zdanie, ale i literkę.

— Mój drogi kuzyn w sto pięćdziesiątej siódmej linii się wyzłośliwia — oznajmił ze znużonym śmiechem. — Nie mam czasu ani ochoty na spełnianie jego kaprysów. Wyrzuć to.


	3. Nadal nie łapiesz

Po tych wszystkich fikach i siedzeniu w fandomie do FFVII, gdzie stron jest tak dużo i wszystkie czarne, psychologia bohaterów sprawia, że ma się ochotę na przemian dać im w zęby i płakać, serce się łamie, wizja świata jest taka, że człowiek popada w ciężką melancholię, z której wyciągają go dopiero środki farmakologiczne - po FFVII powrót do HP "to jak po ciężkiej chorobie po raz pierwszy wejść do ogrodu"*.

To naprawdę miło, móc napisać wreszcie serię o Złych, gdzie oni są żałośni, podli i mali, Dobro zaś lśniące i podnoszące się jak wańka-wstańka. I nie wysadza w powietrze obiektów cywilnych. FFVII jest według mnie znacznie lepszym tekstem kultury, ale jednak diabelnie wyczerpującym emocjonalnie.

* Tak, zaiste, wiersz obrzydliwie socrealistyczny i w ogóle fe, brzydka noblistka, ale co ja poradzę, że fraza ładna i dobrze oddaje sytuację? Zresztą, i Konwickiemu się zdarzyło popełnić_ Traktory zdobędą wiosnę_.

* * *

dust

**Nadal nie łapiesz, nie?**

* * *

Na ten wyrok świat czarodziejski czekał z wielką niecierpliwością, chociaż udawał, oczywiście, że absolutnie nie jest zainteresowany losem śmieciożerców ani ich obrzydliwymi działaniami. Malfoyowie byli jednak zbyt znaczną rodziną, by plotkarskie kolumny zignorowały temat. W ostatnim dniu procesu pod budynkiem sądu kłębiły się tłumy.

Rodzina uniknęła więzienia, ale nie kar pieniężnych, jasnym też było, że ich ofiary wystąpią z żądaniami odszkodowania. Majątek słynnego rodu zostanie w najbliższych latach prawdopodobnie znacznie uszczuplony. Strony postanowiły nie apelować. Część zgromadzonych gwizdała, żądając ostrzejszej kary. Część już dzwoniła do swoich adwokatów, by szykowali pozwy o zadośćuczynienie przynajmniej finansowe.

Lucjusz, wyszedłszy z sądu, udzieliwszy zdawkowych wywiadów (och, nie kochał już prasy, nie teraz, gdy nazywali go tylko tchórzliwym hrabią, śmierciożercą, zdrajcą, mordercą dzieci albo markizem de Sade'em XX wieku – doszukali się jego powiązań rodzinnych z Laurą de Noves), minąwszy dawnych znajomych, teraz nawet nie patrzących w jego kierunku, zatrzymał się przy Arturze Weasleyu, obserwującym procesy z ramienia Ministerstwa.

Okularnik poczekał chwilę, potem, odchrząknąwszy, uniósł brwi w niemym pytaniu.

— Musisz być zadowolony, Arturze. Wreszcie widzieć swojego... rywala pogrążonego. Byłoby wielce nieuprzejmym z mojej strony, gdybym odmówił ci tej przyjemności. Tryumf jest świętym prawem zwycięskiej strony.

Rudzielec wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał go uderzyć. W pierwszej sekundzie. W drugiej sprawiał już wrażenie kompletnie rozbrojonego, zaskoczonego.

— Boże, Lucjuszu, jakim nadętym, aroganckim, egocentrycznym durniem jesteś! — wykrztusił wreszcie. — Straciłem syna, wielu bliskich przyjaciół, moje pozostałe dzieci niemal nie zginęły – ale nie zginęły, na szczęście, szykujemy się do ślubów – a ty myślisz, że mnie w ogóle obchodzi, co się z tobą dzieje?! Że myślę o tryumfach? Że jestem... zadowolony? Wracaj do domu i módl się, żeby żona cię przyjęła, po tej głupiej bufonadzie, którą właśnie odstawiłeś.


	4. Cóż, tak jakby, no, trochę racja

below

**Cóż, tak jakby, no, trochę racja**

* * *

Malfoyom udało się uciec każącej ręce sprawiedliwości. Aczkolwiek przewodniczący Wizengamotu kilkanaście razy przypomniał, że gdyby nie słowa Harry'ego Pottera, to nic, żadne zaklinania, żadne nieposzlakowane opinie („żadne łapówki dla ciebie i reszty składu" dodał w myśli Weasley) by nie pomogły.

— Po co w ogóle próbowałeś ich przekupić? — mruknął sardonicznie Artur, kiedy wpadł na Lucjusza na następnym przyjęciu, jednym z tych, na które przed Bitwą o Hogwart nigdy by Weasleyów nie zaproszono. — Harry powiedział, że za was poręczy, dla Narcyzy. Jego słowo stanowiło prawo w trakcie tych procesów, świetnie wiedziałeś.

Mina blondyna przez cudowną sekundę wahała się między wściekłością, obrzydzeniem a zażenowaniem – ku wielkiej satysfakcji rudzielca. Może to było niskie, ale w końcu nie dokuczał Narcyzie ani Draconowi, który sprawiał wrażenie pogrążonego w traumie tak głębokiej, że najdrobniejsza złośliwostka urastała do rangi kopania leżącego tymi ciężkimi, mugolskimi butami, jak im było... Markety? Maldenzy?

— Nie zwykłem bezwzględnie ufać słowom nastoletnich chłopców. Poza tym, to jednak był niezawisły trybunał, nie piaskownica Pottera — raczył w końcu odpowiedzieć Malfoy.

„Niezawisły, acz przekupny, paradne" przemknęło przez głowę Weasleyowi i ten nie wstrzymał wybuchu śmiechu.

— Ładna wymówka — zachichotał, przytrzymując palcem okulary. — Nie, ty po prostu nie mogłeś przeżyć myśli, że będziesz coś zawdzięczał Harry'emu, że ktoś się nad tobą ulituje, więc poudawałeś, że niby twoje pieniądze i twoje kontakty pozwoliły ci się wywinąć. Ktoś w to w ogóle uwierzył? Twoja żona? Syn? Choćby ty sam?

Lucjusz, zamiast odpowiedzi, udał w kierunku barku, zostawiając śmiejącego się w kułak Artura – och, rudy wiedział, że nie powinien, ale bezsilna, zdumiona własnym nic-nie-znaczeniem reakcja tamtego była zbyt zabawna, by zdołał się powstrzymać.


	5. Ploteczki

Aga. Fakt. Co mi odbiło lub co mnie opętało, żeby mieszać imiona i nazwiska, to pojęcia nie mam, zwłaszcza po tej dawce leksykonów, jakie ostatnio przejrzałam, sprawdzając, czy panie na pewno nie mają kanonicznych imion. Mea maxima culpa. Poprawione. Dziękuję [dyga].

stories

**Ploteczki**

* * *

— Kochana, nie masz po prostu pojęcia, jaka jestem zmęczona — opowiadała Felicja Greengrass swojej przyjaciółce, Cyntii Zabini, która wpadła na herbatkę i karty. — To przyjęcie wczoraj mnie wykończyło!

— Słyszałam, że było imponujące. Dekoracje w odcieniach zieleni, podobno tak piękne, że pobiły te z gwiazdkowego przyjęcia Ministerstwa? Żałuję, że nie mogłam przyjść, ale rozumiesz, Blaise zaskoczył mnie tą propozycją – a chciałam już poznać jego dziewczynę...

— Nie ma sprawy, nic się nie stało — odpowiedziała szybko gospodyni. — Tak, przyjęcie się udało, goście bawili się podobno świetnie, skrzaty przyrządziły naprawdę doskonałe jedzenie. Kto ci powiedział o dekoracjach? Muszę mu podziękować – przesadził, dekoracje były niezłe, ale nie aż tak...

— Nie doceniasz się, moja droga — z ust Cyntii nie schodził uśmiech.

— To ty mnie przeceniasz. W każdym razie, nie masz pojęcia, co zaszło. Opowiadałam ci, jak próbowałam rozdzielić Lucjusza i Artura, prawda? Pół dnia planowania, pomagałaś mi nawet, pamiętasz?

— Oczywiście. Ale to swoją drogą męczące, żeby mężczyźni tak bardzo absorbowali kobiety swoimi... niesnaskami. Musiałaś ułożyć pod nich praktycznie całą listę gości! — na ustach Zabini wykwitł pogardliwy uśmiech, gdy dorzucała: — Mężczyźni. Trzeba ich trzymać krótko, najpierw słodycz, oklaski, potakiwanie, a pierwszego dnia po ślubie, od razu w łeb – i pilnować, żeby sobie za wiele nie wyobrażali!

— Może masz rację, ale to nie moi mężowie. Narcyza też ma powoli tego dosyć, z Molly nie rozmawiałam... Najprościej byłoby któregoś nie zaprosić, ale przecież nie mogę, skoro zapraszam całą rodzinę Delacour, a wiesz, że znam ich całe wieki i po prostu uwielbiam Gabrielle, więc rodzinę Billa siłą rzeczy, poza tym, co za przyjęcie bez Potterów, a Malfoyów nie mogę pominąć teraz, kiedy Astoria wreszcie się zdecydowała. W każdym razie – ułożyłam tę listę gości. Zaprosiłam z trzydzieści osób specjalnie z tych ich odrębnych kręgów, kilku zapamiętałych śmierciożerców, kilku znanych członków Zakonu, tylko po to, by tę dwójkę miał kto zajmować, usadziłam w zupełnie różnych miejscach. I wiesz, co oni mi zrobili? — zakończyła dramatycznie.

— Nie mów, że popsuli ci przyjęcie jakimś sporem politycznym?

— Gorzej — mruknęła Felicja, wyraźnie zirytowana. — Pobili się. Zupełnie jak mugole. Gdybym nie to, że wymyśliłam regułę z zostawianiem różdżek w antyszambrach, to by się przeklęli. Wiem, że to niegrzeczne, nawet myślałam, że przesadzam z ostrożnością, ale jednak miałam rację... Chociaż to nadal niegrzecznie z mojej strony.

— Mężczyźni — powtórzyła Cyntia tonem nieskończonej wzgardy. — Umieją być gorsi niż zwierzęta. Do czegóż nas zmuszają!

— Mhm. Molly i Narcyza ich rozdzielały, zabrali się potem z przyjęcia szybko... Draco z Astorią byli w szalenie niezręcznej sytuacji, rozumiesz, to jest jego ojciec, ale ja jestem matką, więc nie wypadało wychodzić, zostać z drugiej strony – jeszcze nie są przecież małżeństwem! Widziałam, że małej Ginny – powinnam zacząć mówić na nią Ginewra, to w końcu dorosła kobieta – też było głupio.

— Doprawdy — zacmokała Zabini, kręcąc głową. — Mężowie powinni myśleć przynajmniej o dobru żon i dzieci, skoro o manierach już zapomnieli. Naprawdę, strasznie mi przykro, że popsuli ci wieczór.

— Nie, wszystko toczyło się dalej, trochę było plotek, oczywiście. Bill i Ron próbowali obrócić sytuację w żart, dzielni chłopcy. Harry nawet porozmawiał ostentacyjnie z Draconem trochę, żeby pokazać, że nie ma między nimi niesnasek – nie takich, żeby dochodził do ekscesów przynajmniej, bo wiadomo, oni za sobą nie przepadają, co to, to nie. Reszta gości głównie chichotała, można nawet powiedzieć, że panowie ubarwili mi przyjęcie, w końcu na pewno będzie się o nim mówiło, chociaż nie wiem, czy to dobrze. Wolałabym, żeby wspominano moje ciasta niż grubiańskie zachowania gości.

— Z pewnością się będzie. Twoje ciasta to prawdziwe dzieła sztuki, nieprzemijajace. A o tym wybryku? Poplotkują trochę i zapomną. To w końcu nie twoja wina, nie przejmuj się.

— Dobry gospodarz powinien umieć zapobiec konfliktom — mruknęła Felicja, naraz melancholijna.

— I próbowałaś — zapewniła ją Cyntia.

— Tak, ale... Jestem wstrząśnięta — stwierdziła z afektacją Greengrass, odkładając filiżankę na talerzyk. — Pomyśl tylko, bójka w moim salonie. A gdyby coś stłukli?

— Kazałabyś zapłacić. Takie zachowanie nie powinno uchodzić płazem. Co właściwie było przyczyną ich... sporu?

— Och, nikt do końca nie wie. Chyba coś o Ginny... Ginewrze i jej małżeństwie, i jakaś aluzja do statusu majątkowego, bo wiesz, Weasleyowie nigdy nie byli bogaci, a Potterowie jak najbardziej, coś tam, że Lucjusz ma nadzieję, iż Harry dba o żonę, chociaż żadne luksusy nie wynagrodzą dzieciństwa w nędzy czy coś takiego. A może to była sugestia, że wyszła za mąż dla pieniędzy i sławy? Nie jestem pewna.

— Jakby to był jakiś powód do wstydu, nawet jeśli — prychnęła chłodno Cyntia.

— Ja tylko cytuję. W każdym razie, cokolwiek Lucjusz powiedział, Artur uderzył go pięścią. W nos, jak mi się wydaje, dużo było krwi, skrzaty musiały tamować, czyścić dywany i w ogóle. Lucjusz mu oddał, stłukł okulary, a potem to już... och, no rozumiesz. Kompletny chaos. Pokopali się trochę, trochę poobkładali pięściami. Krew, guzy, siniaki. Musiałam robić za pielęgniarkę — westchnęła lekko.

— Na pewno byłaś najpiękniejszą, najbardziej czarującą pielęgniarką, jak widzieli w życiu.

— Dzięki. Nadal nie doszłam do siebie, ale to w sumie drobiazg, opowiedz lepiej, co u ciebie? Jak dziewczyna Blaise'a? Podoba ci się?


	6. PET

Wcale się nie dziwię, że Brytyjczycy muszą mieć raje na Wyspach Kanałowych. Ciekawe, jak Rowling rozwiąże problem spadku, swoją drogą.

* * *

53. incalculable

**PET (zwolnienia przedmiotowe; potencjalne)**

* * *

Ustawa o Ochronie Mugoli tkwiła w Ministerstwie enty miesiąc. Nadal w trakcie „finalnych poprawek", a przynajmniej tak mówiono Arturowi, ilekroć o nią pytał. Fakt, że był jej głównym autorem nie wystarczył, by pozwolono mu choćby na nią spojrzeć. Na pewno zostanie podpisana, zapewniano, w końcu po pokonaniu Sami-Wiecie-Kogo ochrona mugoli stała się absolutnym priorytetem; po prostu Minister prowadził ostatnie konsultacje z ekspertami, potem podda rzecz pod głosowanie, ale na pewno nie zostanie odrzucona, któżby śmiał głosować przeciw, w takich czasach? Niech Artur się nie martwi.

Martwił się jak cholera. Zwłaszcza, że Malfoy, świeżo oczyszczony z zarzutów, niemal codziennie wpadał do Ministerstwa. I nikt nie zamykał przed nim drzwi najważniejszego gabinetu.

Nikt nie waży się zagłosować przeciw, rzeczywiście. „Nikt" oznaczało także Weasleya – nawet jeżeli Lucjusz przeforsuje jakieś poprawki, pozornie nieznaczne, a w rzeczywistości przeinaczające sens ustawy, tworzące wygodne luki, betonujące dawne nierówności itd., to rzecz i tak zostanie przyjęta przez aklamację. Sam zaś fakt, że z przedstawieniem projektu zwlekano tak długo, znacznie dłużej niż to przyjęte, świadczył, iż Malfoy nie próżnuje. Och, nie namawia na pewno do odrzucenia, nikt to nikt; podważa tylko konkretne zapisy, sieje wątpliwości, proponuje własne rozwiązania, poparte, znając życie, dziesiątkami kupionych eksperckich opinii, setkami podpisów i tysiącami galeonów. Danymi do ręki albo przekazanymi na instytucje charytatywne.

Artur nie miał takiej forsy. Miał za to znajomości, zwłaszcza wśród aurorów, czarodziejów pół-krwi i mugolskiego pochodzenia, sporo czasu oraz świętą cierpliwość. Tudzież zmysł analityczny. Zrobił więc coś, co normalnie by potępił – ale ochrona ludzi niemagicznych naprawdę była sprawą nadrzędną. Za dużo ofiar Voldemorta widział. Za dobrze pamiętał płacz Molly, ale także mugolskie kobiet czy dzieci, te, które przeżyły „zabawy" śmierciożerców, ich pusty, przerażony wzrok, ich szaleństwo. Wymazywali pamięć, lecz nawet to nie zawsze wystarczało.

Nigdy więcej. Nie za wszelką cenę, nie zamierzał zniżać się do pewnego poziomu – był jednak gotów coś zapłacić. Niemało.

Dlatego tego pięknego, mroźnego poranka stał, patrząc na wielkie płatki śniegu, spadające z pustego nieba, wirujące leniwie. Słońce było ostre, piekły go zmrużone oczy – nie mógł sobie pozwolić na przeciwsłoneczne szkła korekcyjne – i niemal nie zauważył Lucjusza. Właściwie, to nie zauważyłby, gdyby tamten nie rzucił mu „dzień dobry", wchodząc do budynku Ministerstwa.

— Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Malfoy zatrzymał się.

— Możemy w środku?

— Wolałbym na dworze. Ale nie tutaj. Przejdziemy się?

Tamten wzruszył ramionami, z widocznym trudem wstrzymując irytację.

— Nie mam teraz czasu, jestem umówiony, jeżeli to coś urzędowego, to zgłoś się...

— Urzędowego, tak. Ale nie oficjalnego — przerwał mu Artur, z zadowoleniem konstatując, że chyba udało mu się blondyna zaskoczyć. — Chciałbym porozmawiać o twojej deklaracji spadkowej z 1979 roku.

Lucjusz zamrugał. Poza tym udało mu się utrzymać spokojną fasadę.

— Skoro sobie życzysz... Pójdziemy nad Tamizę? — zaproponował.

Całą drogę milczeli. Śnieg topniał, ledwie dotknął ziemi, z sopli kapało. Odwilż. Chlapa. Malfoy z niepokojem patrzył na swoje nasiąkające wodą, coraz bardziej ubłocone buty. „No tak" pomyślał rudzielec „przecież on praktycznie nigdy nie chodzi piechotą".

Rzeka, kiedy do niej doszli, migotała w słońcu i przez chwilę Weasley żałował, że zgodził się na to miejsce – ze zmrużonymi oczami, jak kret, będzie wyglądał raczej komicznie niż niepokojąco. Potem jednak machnął na to ręką: w końcu to informacje, które posiadał, były groźbą, nie on sam.

— Deklaracja — przypomniał Lucjusz. — Aczkolwiek to dość przykre, przypominać człowiekowi o śmierci matki w taki sposób.

— Przykrym jest wykorzystywanie śmierci rodzica do manipulacji podatkowych.

Malfoyowi zadrgała szczęka.

— Oskarżasz mnie?

Artur wyciągnął z teczki plik papierów. Rzucił na nie zaklęcie, by wiatr nie porwał kartek. Z deklaracji wynikało, że lwia część majątku pani Malfoy, w tym jej rodzinne posiadłości, zostały dane w prezencie Lucjuszowi albo jego żonie przed 1972 rokiem, ona sama zaś zamieszkała z synem w domu należącym do jej męża. Sęk w tym, że kilka innych dokumentów – ileż trudu kosztowało Weasleya ich zdobycie! – bardzo niewielkich, błahych, nieurzędowych, potwierdzało, że kilkoro przynajmniej mugoli regularnie widywało ją w starych posiadłościach. To jeszcze nie byłby dowód – znalazł się przecież dokumenty notarialny, potwierdzający przekazanie przynajmniej kilku kluczowych elementów majątku w okresie 1974-1976. Akt stał w jawnej sprzeczności z tymi dołączonymi przez Lucjusza do urzędu skarbowego w trakcie postępowania spadkowego, jednak badania magiczne nie wykazały śladów fałszerstwa. Fakt, że jeszcze na zdjęciach z 1978 (zdjęciach, za które Artur zapłacił groźbami, płaszczeniem się oraz wszystkimi pieniędzmi, jakie dostał w nagrodę za pracę dla Zakonu), pani Malfoy posiadała niektóre z „podarowanych" przedmiotów, również był znaczący.

Blondyn był blady jak ściana. Kupić można wszystko – poza urzędem skarbowym. Bezwzględność instytucji powiązanych ze skarbówką była powszechnie znana. Wywiadowi skarbowemu na pewno udałoby się, czemu nie podołali aurorzy: znalezienie zakazanych artefaktów, wsadzenie Lucjusza do więzienia, a nawet, z rozpędu, udowodnienie zabójstw mugoli i czarodziejów, zwłaszcza, jeśli przy okazji przywłaszczyłby sobie choćby galeona z rzeczy ofiary. Urząd kontroli skarbowej dysponował pieniędzmi, wyposażeniem oraz prerogatywami, o których inne służby specjalne mogły jedynie pomarzyć.

— To są tylko kopie — ostrzegł rudzielec. — Nie próbuj ich niszczyć.

Lucjusz zrobiłby pewnie urażoną minę, gdyby nie był tak przerażony. Kary za celowe oszukanie fiskusa mogły iść w miliony. Mogły mu zjeść praktycznie cały majątek. Pomijając już urocze kilkanaście lat, jakie spędziłby w Azkabanie.

— To podły przepis, uderzający w żałobników, i obaj to wiemy... — wydusił wreszcie.

— Dura lex, sed lex — wtrącił Weasley pewniej, niż się czuł.

— ...ale gdybyś chciał mnie pogrążyć, już byś im to zaniósł — dokończył Malfoy. — Ile? Sto tysięcy? Pół miliona? Więcej?

W pierwszej chwili Weasley go nie zrozumiał, potem dopiero uświadomił sobie, że właśnie złożono mu propozycję łapówki. Dość bezceremonialnie. Śmierciożercy wykazali trochę większą finezję przy przekonywaniu czarodziejów czystej krwi do „Sprawy" – a innych prób przekupstwa Artur w swym życiu nie zanotował.

— Pieniądze? — prychnął. — Za kogo ty mnie masz? Nie każdy jest chciwą gnidą, narażałem życie, jeszcze parę lat temu, a ty myślisz, że mi chodzi o forsę?

— Masz żonę i dzieci — zauważył tamten.

Jak na niego, to prawie miękkim, łagodnym głosem.

— Którzy nie muszą się za mnie wstydzić, dziękuję. Molly nigdy by mi nie wybaczyła...

— Czyli nie pieniądze. W takim razie... och. Twój projekt ustawy — zgadł Lucjusz.

— Potrzebnej całemu magicznemu społeczeństwu — Artur pouczył irracjonalną potrzebę usprawiedliwienia się – nie chodziło mu w końcu o sławę czy nazwisko w _Historii prawodawstwa magicznej Brytanii_. — W obecnej formie. Znaczy, takiej formie, jaką nadaliśmy mu w zespole, nim trafił na biurko Ministra.

Oczekiwał przytyków, wyzłośliwiania, pytań, czy chce zarządzić sferą legislacyjną jak dyktator. Lucjusz wszakże tylko wydął pogardliwie usta, nim się zreflektował i wrócił do obojętnie uprzejmej pozy. W końcu to on tu był petentem. Najwyraźniej uznał, że w kwestiach biznesowych ironia nie ma sensu, biznesy się po prostu załatwia. Milczał teraz, patrząc na Tamizę. Weasley zdał sobie sprawę, że spóźni się do pracy. „Niech ten drań wymyśli wymówkę" prychnął w myślach „w ramach bonusu za moje milczenie".

— Jeżeli skarbówka cię dopadnie, to i tak wszystkie twoje zmiany w ustawie zostaną wycofane — przypomniał, znużony czekaniem.

— Nie musisz mi przypominać, jak bardzo zła jest moja sytuacja — syknął Malfoy. — Ani, że nie mam wyjścia. Ale uleganie szantażom uchodzi za czynność dość nieroztropną. Jak wiesz, szantażyści to worki bez dna.

— Nie bądź śmieszny — teraz Artur naprawdę się zirytował. — Znasz mnie. W przeciwieństwie do co poniektórych, mam zasady.

— Właśnie je łamiesz — wytknął blondyn.

— Żeby chronić ludzkie życia. To dość naturalna hierarchia wartości. Ale jeżeli dam ci słowo, to dam ci słowo. Zniszczę te papiery, łącznie z oryginałami, kiedy tylko ustawa wejdzie w życie.

Lucjusz wyglądał na rozdartego i przez chwilę Weasley obawiał, że tamten zechce stawiać dodatkowe warunki. Ale nie, ostatecznie instynkt przetrwania zwyciężył. Nikt nie chciał narażać się fiskusowi.

— W porządku. To... uczciwe postawienie sprawy, jak sądzę — wydusił z siebie Malfoy. — Dostaniesz swoja ustawę, podpisaną, najpóźniej w przyszłym tygodniu. Przyjmą ją, bez poprawek, w ciągu miesiąca. Czy to wystarczy?

— W zupełności — okularnik miał nadzieję, że do jego głosu nie przeniknęła ulga.

Tamten weźmie ją za słabość i gotów zerwać negocjacje albo spróbować oszustwa.

— Doskonale robi się z tobą interesy, Arturze — stwierdził blondyn, odsuwając się od barierki. — Ale czy moglibyśmy już wracać? Minister na mnie czeka, a będę musiał się jeszcze przebrać, nie chcę wchodzić do niego w brudnych butach. Nie, kiedy mam do omówienia tak ważne kwestie, jak nasza wspólna sprawa.


	7. Gwiazdy, krążki światła itd

every you, every me

**Gwiazdy, krążki światła, warujące zapomnienia**

* * *

Lucjusz zawsze twierdził, nawet niepytany – może zwłaszcza niepytany – że jego jedynym koszmarem, za to powracającym, jest sen, w którym żyje w skórze Weasleya. Ubogo, bez perspektyw, będąc pogardzanym przez niemal wszystkie stare rodziny, wiedząc, że przyjęcie jego nazwiska oznacza dla członka rodu czystej krwi automatyczną anatemę, że ściąga wybrance na głowę nędzę, odrzucenie przez rodzinę, że zmusza ją do takiego wyboru. Że żyje z tłumem dzieci, którym nie może zapewnić odpowiednich warunków, którym co chwila dokuczają w szkole, a on nie może zrobić nic, by im pomóc, że musi patrzeć, jak dostają gorsze stopnie, nie dlatego, że nie umieją, tylko dlatego, że nie stać go na różdżkę albo porządny podręcznik. Że ma żonę, która musi sobie sama ścinać włosy, a o kosmetyczce czy manikiurze może tylko pomarzyć, że widzi niekiedy je wzrok, wodzący za innymi kobietami, pachnącymi, eleganckimi, że widzi, jak łapczywym wzrokiem matka jego dzieci, jego ukochana, pożera witryny krawców. Że musi się płaszczyć przed innymi, że zawsze w sklepie pięć razy sprawdza cenę, że nie może sobie pozwolić na beztroski szał w księgarni albo u jubilera, że jeżeli chce coś przeczytać, co czeka, aż rzecz znajdzie się w osiedlowej bibliotece.

Artur zaczął po jakimś czasie napomykać, że on co prawda nie ma koszmarów, bo jego sumienie nie musi mu nic wyrzucać tak pokrętnymi drogami, ale gdyby miał, to na pewno byłyby to sny o życiu w skórze Malfoya. Bez emocji innych niż pogarda, z miłością trzymaną na smyczy tak, że własna rodzina myśli, iż musi na nią zasłużyć, w lęku przed a to skarbówką, a to aurorami, a to innymi śmierciożeracami i Voldemortem. Wiedząc, że na dźwięk jego nazwiska połowa czarodziejów odruchowo się wzdraga, myśląc „morderca, łapówkarz, przewalacz", a inni krzywią się z pogardą, myśląc „tchórz, zdrajca, przewalacz". Z ponad połową krewnych w Azkabanie albo na cmentarzu. Nie umiejąc nawet naprawić filiżanki czy przyrządzić obiadu, bo wszystko zawsze robią domowe skrzaty (toż to praktycznie kalectwo! cmokał w tym miejscu Weasley współczująco). Że jego dziecko dręczy innych, wywyższa się ponad wszystkich i musi sobie kupować przyjaciół oraz szacunek. Że ma żonę, która każdej nocy pije eliksiry, żeby zasnąć, a syna nie chce wypuszczać choćby do sklepu, tak bardzo się boi, tak wiele pamięta. Że musi płaszczyć się przed oszalałym zbrodniarzem, znosić z uśmiechem i dziękować za Cruciatusy. Że zabijał i torturował niewinnych ludzi, kobiety, dzieci.

Kłamali, oczywiście, obaj. Artur miewał i miewa koszmary – budzi się zlany potem, krzycząc, z dłonią zaciśniętą na nieistniejącej różdżce. Śni mu się zwykle, że wraca do domu, nad nim widzi Mroczny Znak i już wie. I że tego dnia byli akurat wszyscy w domu (sen wraca przed świętami najczęściej, więc nastrój w nim jest radosny, cały świat się śmieje, a Weasley dźwiga prezenty, póki nie...). Ale czasami wraca do niego starszy koszmar, w którym znowu jest młodym, zapalczywym aurorem i przepytując kogoś, przesadza, a potem dowiaduje się, że tamten był niewinny. Czasami to są raczej wspomnienia niż majaki mózgu – jak wtedy, kiedy znowu przeżywa wizyty w domach mugolskich rodzin, które zostały napadnięte przez śmierciożerców, kiedy znowu widzi te porozrzucane sprzęty, te ciała jak szmaciane lalki, czuje ten okropny odór krwi, wymiocin, kału, moczu i Bóg wie, czego jeszcze, kiedy znowu patrzy w puste, bezbrzeżnie przerażone oczy tych, którzy przeżyli, jeśli w ogóle ktokolwiek przeżył. Tak, Artur miewa koszmary.

Lucjusz też, aczkolwiek nikt by w to nie uwierzył. Lucjusz ma rzeczywiście jeden, jedyny zły sen, powracający; bynajmniej nie o byciu Arturem.

O byciu mugolem. Albo szlamą, kto wie. Ale jest w tym śnie człowiekiem, po którego przychodzą śmierciożercy, jest zabawką, jest bezbronny, zdany na łaskę, której wie, że nie dostanie. I patrzy, i czuje, i przeżywa to wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek był świadkiem, co kiedykolwiek zrobił w służbie Voldemorta. Malfoy nie krzyczy, nie drży, nie chlipie, kiedy przytomnieje – chciałby, wszystko mu świadkiem, ale obudziłby Narcyzę, a ona i tak fatalnie sypia – tylko leży, z obojętną, prawie nieruchomą twarzą. wpatrując się w mrok baldachimu ich małżeńskiego łoża. Szuka w sobie nonszalancji, szuka satysfakcji, przyjemności z okrutnej gry, szuka wspomnienia, fantazji, pieszczoty. Do rana zwykle znajduje.

* * *

**Varia końcowe**: tytuł jest bezczelnie wyrwanymi z kontekstu fragmentami wiersza Baczyńskiego. Wiersz:

**Gwiazdy**

3  
[Gwiazdy są krążkami światła,  
które na dnie ciemnej rzeki  
odbijają się i leżą,  
warujące zapomnienia.

Ludzie chorzy w wielkim smutku  
przykładają je do powiek  
i czekają tak, spokojni,  
aż im inny wzrok przywrócą.

Wtedy widać, jak po smudze,  
która łączy blask z odbiciem,  
z wolna w górę się unoszą  
z twarzą skrytą w żółtych dłoniach.]

4  
naga kula jak posadzka,  
na niej, jak w kościele ciemnym,  
płaczą w lęku z zapatrzenia  
dzieci, którym rączki chłodem  
w błękitnawe kwiaty krzepną  
i nieznacznie się zmieniają  
w nieruchome płaskorzeźby,

białe suknie im sztywnieją,  
włosy twardy kształt powleka.  
A nazajutrz wielkie święto,  
do kościoła schodzą ludzie,  
strojni - patrzą z roztargnieniem  
w skamieniałe oczy dzieci.

5  
Głos, którego nikt nie słyszy,  
i sen z trudem przypomniany,  
sen pragnienia pełen.  
Skwama noc i usta suche,  
z których żaden ruch nie wyrwie  
zielonego źródła.  
Lęk i cięźki lęku obraz  
w każdym lustrze oglądany  
w ołowianych ramach.  
Płacz, i płacz niedosłyszany,  
który zda się zamyśleniem -  
- nauczony dłutem.  
Czas - żalosny jak obrazek  
na jaskini ścianach cięty  
ręką troglodyty.  
I krzepnięcie, zastyganie,  
nieudolne miłowanie  
najczystszego kształtu.  
I stawanie się kolumną,  
nieobjętą głazu trumną,  
co podpiera niebo.


	8. Psina

Mhm. Nie ma Artura, ale jest Lucjusz i antagonista z wiadomego Zakonu, sytuacja w sumie podobna, jest prompt z 64_themes (animal). No i nie, nie będziemy spamować działu osobnym fikiem na krótką, powiązaną tematycznie miniaturkę, aż tak niegrzeczni nie jesteśmy.

* * *

**Psina**

* * *

— A co my tu mamy — spokojny, zblazowany głos rozległ się za plecami Syriusza; animag, obecnie w postaci psa zastygł, bo rozpoznał... — pieska, który myśli, że jest sprytny?

Lucjusz. Cholera jasna. Black obrócił się, warcząc. Malfoy turlał różdżkę między palcami.

— Taki sprytny, że dostał się na dworzec, no, no. Tylko zapomniał, że bezpańskie psiaczki powinny być w schronisku, a na dworcu bardzo rzucają się w oczy.

Syriusz nerwowo przerzucał w myśli opcje. Zaatakować? Nie, bez sensu, tamten miał różdżkę. Spróbować ucieczki? Równie głupie, jedno zaklęcie paraliżujące i będzie po sprawie. Udawać zwykłego burka? Wątpił, by to coś dało, ale...

— Umiesz jeszcze jakieś sztuczki? Aport? Daj łapę? — drwił leniwie Lucjusz.

Potem pochylił się gwałtownie i oznajmił z ironicznym uśmiechem, patrząc Syriuszowi w ślepia:

— Mugole podobno organizują sobie wycieczki z pseduopolowaniem – jadą na Kaukaz, tam im już jakaś rodzina trzyma wyhodowaną niedźwiedzicę, puszcza prosto pod karabinek snajperski – koniecznie z daleka! – którym taki „myśliwy" nawet nie za bardzo celuje, ktoś mu z rodziny pomaga, on tylko naciska spust. Odrażające — skrzywił się ze szczerym niesmakiem. — W rodach czystej krwi nigdy byśmy się tak nie zniżyli. Jeżeli zwierzyny nie ma, to się zwozi, owszem, ale wypuszcza i daje parę dni na zapoznanie ze środowiskiem. Bo nie byłoby żadnej rozrywki, gdyby nie miała szansy, gdyby nie walczyła. Pamiętasz, mój drogi skundlony kuzynie?

Podniósł głowę i machnął różdżką niedbale, z manierycznym obrzydzeniem.

— No, już. Uciekaj, pieseczku.


	9. Zima

Styczniowy kramik z promptami. Śmierciożercy i święta. Wiem, pewnie chodziło o trochę bardziej crackowatą wizję świąt, ale jakoś nie wyszło, niestety. ; - )

* * *

_Dla Popielatte_.

**Zima, wieczór szybko zapada**

* * *

_Silent night_, _Holy night_... Płynęło nad Pokątną. Magiczne głośniki, lampki i choinki rozmieszczono tak, by dosłownie każda płyta chodnikowa skąpana była w świątecznym nastroju.

Radosna atmosfera nie działała wszakże na dwudziestoparoletniego Lucjusza. Chodził między stoiskami bożonarodzeniowego jarmarku, wściekły. Skrzat szedł za nim, uginając się pod ciężarem pakunków. Malfoy najchętniej wysłałby skrzata samego, z listą, ale prezenty należało, wedle zwyczaju, wybierać samodzielnie. Nie miał na to czasu – praca dla Czarnego Pana była absorbująca – ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na odstąpienie od rutyny zblazowanego młodego arystokraty, wzbudzenie podejrzeń.

Prawie wpadł na tego napuszonego durnia, Weasleya, i jego nastrój początkowo tylko się pogorszył. Wielbiciel szlam, auror, przeciwnik. Szczęściem wychodził z jakiegoś sklepu z „taniochą", Lucjusz nie musiał się martwić, że kupują w tych samych miejscach.

— Ty tutaj? Sądziłem, że prezenty swoimi bliskim także kupujesz u mugoli? — prychnął arogancko, chcąc rozładować zły humor. — Byłoby taniej, a to chyba główne kryterium... Dla co poniektórych. No i mógłbyś kupić hurtowo.

Żona Artura spodziewała się kolejnego dziecka. Jakby nie mogli zastopować po bliźniakach. Normalnie taka płodność u kogoś czystej krwi budziłaby radość, ale dzieci rudzielca, niestety, były skazane na jego mugolofilię. Niemal dziedzicznie.

— U mugoli kupują dla mnie — oznajmił pogodnie Weasley; po czym zniżył głos do jadowitego szeptu. — Jesteś sam? Narcyza na pewno żałuje, że tak rzadko bywasz w domu. I te twoje tajne schadzki... wymykanie się nocami, ludzie, których nigdy nie wpuszczasz do domu – wiesz, krążą plotki, że to romans albo nawet, że wolisz inny rodzaj muzyki i spotykacie się tam na orgie – biedactwo, musi być jej ciężko...

Malfoyem zatrzęsło. Po pierwsze, bo obrażano jego męskość. Po drugie, bo strzał był celny: tak, nie poświęcał jej ostatnio za wiele czasu. Po trzecie, bo drwił z jego roli przy boku – nie, z samego Czarnego Pana! porównywał go do... do alfonsa?

Taka czelność powinna oznaczać natychmiastową, pewną śmierć. I niedługo będzie oznaczać pewną śmierć, jeszcze nie teraz, jeszcze trochę władzy pozostało poza ich zasięgiem; już niedługo. Artur był głupcem, narażającym życie całej swojej rodziny, odpowiadając tak zapalczywie, ludzie ginęli za znacznie łagodniejsze porównania.

Najwyraźniej Weasley też sobie zaczął to uświadamiać – popędliwy głupiec – bo coś na kształt wahania, strachu zamigotało w jego twarzy. Wymamrotał jakieś onomatopeje pod nosem i chciał ruszyć dalej. Lucjusz dostrzegł drogę zwycięstwa, przynajmniej w tej słownej potyczce.

— Moja żona nie musi się niczego obawiać — stwierdził głośno. — Niczego. Wie, że wrócę. Nie drży, jak dziewczyny i żony niektórych bohaterów, gdy spóźnię się o minutę, nie musi zakładać najgorszego, gdy interesy zatrzymają mnie gdzieś na noc, gości może witać uśmiechem, nie czujnym spojrzeniem w wizjer. Może skupiać się na urządzaniu domu, bez obaw, że za tydzień znowu go zmieni. Moja rodzina wiedzie spokojne, sielskie życie i jest bezpieczna — ostatnie słowo wysyczał. — Możesz powiedzieć to samo o swojej, Arturze? Być może nie powinieneś — dodał tonem dobrej, przyjacielskiej rady — tak często wychodzić z domu i afiszować się na ulicach. Tak często zostawiać jej samej, bez swojego rycerza. Bohaterowie, wracając do domu, zastają w nim często... przykre niespodzianki. Zwłaszcza w takie ciche noce, jak ta, gdy wszyscy zjeżdżają się na święta... Chociaż u was będzie brakowało paru osób, prawda? Biedna Molly, będzie jej... musi być jej ciężko.

Panika, najczystsza panika, jaka błysnęła w oczach Weasleya, wynagrodziła Malfoyowi całą wyprawę po prezenty. Tamten na pewno aportuje się do domu, a resztę Świąt spędzi w stanie niemal paranoicznego lęku. Doprawdy, Lucjusz niemal miał ochotę zacmokać, cóż za strachliwe, nieracjonalne stworzenia, te szczeniaczki Dumbledore'a. Przecież gdyby mieli naprawdę złożyć wizytę komuś z najbliższej rodziny Artura, nie informowaliby o tym tak otwarcie, prawda?


End file.
